The present invention relates to an electrical snap action switch comprising a sheetmetal member divided into several strips. The member is warped by reducing the length of at least one strip, with at least one such reduced strip being connected at both ends with a non-reduced strip, thereby serving as a bridge contact for establishing or interrupting an electrical connection between fixed contacts lying in one plane parallel in relation to the sheetmetal member.
The feature of arranging an electrical snap action switch comprising such a sheet metal member is known in the art. However, in these prior art devices there have been provided a switch-on device which is dependent upon the switching pressure, and whose possibilities of practical application are restricted. When providing a support according to the prior art, the snap action switch, when operated, will snap into a different plane from which it cannot be returned without providing further steps and measures. Accordingly, such a switch cannot be used as a pushbutton switch without the provision of additional means. Moreover, it is not to be seen how the switch-on device can be reconstructed to serve as a change-over device for operating contacts in one plane.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an electrical snap-action switch comprising a warped sheet metal member acting as the bridge contact, which is suitable for being optionally used as a switch-on or change-over contact, and which is also capable of being pushed. Moreover, the switch includes large contacting paths which are independent of the operating force, resulting in reliable switch positions; and the switch shall be capable of being assembled of a small number of simple-design parts requiring only a few manipulations.